Secret Lovers
by PuckleberryFinn123
Summary: It's been two years since they've last seen each other. They easily fall back into their same old pattern. But some things are just meant to be kept a secret.
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: New Blaine/Sam fanfiction. I will be finishing up my Brittana story & I do have more Monchele stories coming as well as Samchel and a lot of other couples. But for now, enjoy! Read and review if you would like. This story is heavily inspired by my newest obsession with newkidsam and imateenagedream on twitter & facebook. **

Two years. Two years since he'd last seen the boy he was in love with and here he was standing before him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Blaine," Sam nearly whispered, his eyes widening at the sight he saw before him. Blaine turned around, his lips slowly spreading into a small smile.

"Sam Evans, long time, no see." Blaine opened up his arms, ready to pull Sam into a hug before Sam gently pushed him away.

"My friends are here. They could see us," he said quietly.

"See us doing what; hugging? It's not like we're making out." Blaine raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"It's just… they don't know about everything that's happened with us. They don't even know we /know/ each other. I just… I'm not as comfortable with all of this as you are. I'm not as confident. I just need some time okay?" Sam extended his hand, waiting for a handshake. Blaine took his hand quickly, sparks of electricity flying through Sam's body at the gentle contact, before pulling away.

"Right, sorry I guess I forgot. I'll… see you later? Hopefully?" Sam quickly nodded in response. There was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to hang out with Blaine. He hadn't seen the kid in two years. To be honest, he really missed Blaine and he hadn't stopped thinking about him since that last night they'd spent together.

"_And you're breaking up with me because…?" Blaine asked with an arched brow._

"_I just don't want it to hurt even worse when we have to say goodbye." _

"_Goodbye; why would we have to say goodbye?" Blaine turned to look the blonde boy in the eyes, taking his hands. _

"_Because my parents are making us move; to Lima." Sam fought back tears. "Somehow they found out about us, and you know how they are," Sam laughed bitterly. _

"_Oh…" Blaine said sadly. "But you can come back to visit at least right?" He said; hopefulness apparent in his voice. _

"_I'll try; I can't really promise anything though. My parents are going to be watching every move I make, at least for the first couple of months. I don't want us to lose touch though. I don't want you to forget about me," Sam admitted shyly. _

"_Listen," Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I could never forget about you. Just don't forget about me." He smiled, nudging Sam playfully with his shoulder. _

"_I wouldn't be able to forget you no matter how hard I tried." Sam smiled genuinely before leaning over to kiss the boy softly. _

"Sam! We have to get going." He turned around to find Artie calling his name. He attempted to shake the memory from his head as he jogged off to meet the rest of his teammates.

All day Sam couldn't stop thinking about his brief meeting with Blaine. He couldn't wait until class was over so he could hang out with him. Even before they were dating they'd always been really close friends; best friends actually. And they always had fun together no matter what they were doing. Once the last bell rang, he sprinted out of the classroom, tossed his books into his locker and texted Blaine to meet him at the park a few blocks down from his house. It was usually pretty quiet there and no one they knew would notice them together. As he made his way over to the park, his palms were sweaty. He was nervous and he wasn't even sure why. It's not like they ended things on bad terms. But he did promise he'd try to keep in contact and this is the first time they've hung out in two years. What if Blaine's changed since then? What if he didn't like Sam like he used to? What if he'd moved on? That thought was the one that bothered Sam the most. Once he arrived at the park, he noticed Blaine there already, lying down on the grassy hill.

"Hey," Sam smiled a friendly smile as he sat down next to him. Blaine immediately sat up, smiling in return.

"How did the rest of your day go?" Sam nodded, shrugging slightly.

"Alright I guess. Could've been better." Blaine bit back a smile as he asked his next question.

"And… what would have made it better?" He asked with an arched eyebrow, clearly interested in what the blonde had to say next.

"You…" he mumbled "I guess… seeing you today I don't know, it brought back all of these memories of us hanging out and stuff and I missed it. I missed you." Blaine tried to hide the huge smile that was slowly forming on his face, but failed.

"I missed you too Sam, you have no idea," he admitted truthfully. Sam rested a hand on Blaine's thigh, slipping an arm around his waist to pull him closer.

"Tell me about yourself. Tell me what's been up with you ever since I last saw you. I kinda feel like I don't know anything about you." Blaine licked over his lips, glancing down at Sam's lips before back up at him; a gesture Sam easily noticed, but didn't bring up.

"There's honestly not a lot to tell. I'm still at Dalton, the guys are still as insane as ever, my parents are still doing well; keeping busy with work of course." As Blaine rambled on about what he'd been up to in the past few years all Sam could think about was how much the boy's appearance had changed. Sure his face was pretty much the same except for the fact that he looked a few years older, and his eyebrows were still the same sculpted ones he loved, and his curls, those curls were always his favorite part of the brunette. Sam subconsciously brought his hand up to run through his curls, which caused Blaine to stop talking. Sam actually wasn't paying a bit of attention to what he was saying. All he really cared about was his love life. He wanted to know if he had moved on to anyone else.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Sam's mouth blurted out before his head could process what he was saying. "I uh… you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Blaine's lips curled into a smile at the blonde boy's nervousness.

"You're cute. And to answer your question, no I'm not dating anyone."

"Why?" Sam shook his head; clearly embarrassed. He was hoping that the reason Blaine hadn't moved on by now was because of him, but he figured it not likely.

"Do you want the honest answer?" Sam nodded slowly; swallowing the lump that he didn't realize had formed in his throat. "I guess I was still holding out hope for you," Blaine shrugged casually before continuing on. "I had hoped that one day we'd eventually run into each other again and it would be like things had never changed. Much like… now." Sam ran his thumb along Blaine's cheek; an affectionate gesture Blaine easily smiled at. It was true. It was pretty easy for them to fall back into their same old pattern. The truth was Sam didn't even realize he was gay until he met Blaine. This wasn't just some experiment. He was head over heels for this boy and always had been from the moment they met.

"_Oh, excuse me." Blaine turned around to find a blonde boy looking lost and confused had just bumped into him. _

"_Hi, you must be new. My name's Blaine." He held out his hand and the blonde shook it hesitantly._

"_Sam, nice to meet you. I really have no idea where I'm going," he admitted. _

"_How about I show you around?" Blaine smiled warmly. For some reason that small gesture warmed Sam's heart. It felt…weird. He paid it no mind and just nodded; letting Blaine show him where everything was. For the first time since he got there, he truly felt welcomed. _

Sam took a deep breath before leaning forward to press his lips against the Warbler's hesitantly. He wanted this more than anything, but he didn't want to push Blaine or himself into something neither of them were ready for.

"We can't tell anyone just yet," Sam whispered almost inaudibly against Blaine's lips.

"Deal, it will be our little secret." They both smiled, connecting their lips together once again.


	2. Quinn Fabray

**A/N: Again, sorry it's so short. I've already started work on the second chapter. I think you'll all like it. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

Sam walked into school the next day feeling pretty confident. He had his best friend and his boyfriend back and he was feeling pretty good. The only thing that was missing was that quarterback spot on the Titans. He was going to end up quarterback one way or the other whether Finn Hudson liked it or not. As he walked into his math class waiting for the bell to ring, he noticed the only one sitting in there was a blonde girl. She was hunched over a notebook, so he couldn't get a good look at her face. When she glanced up at him, he noticed it was Quinn Fabray. He can't say he ever exchanged a word with her before, but she had pretty eyes. Lor_menari. She was in Glee club and was head of the Cheerios but Sam hadn't really clicked with anyone but Finn yet. He reminded him a lot of himself.  
_

_"Sorry," he mumbled out as he turned to head out the door again. "I didn't realize anyone was in here." _

_"No, no. It's more than okay with me. Just stay out of my way," she teased, but it sounded a lot meaner than she meant it to come off. The truth is, the girl intimidated him. He meekly made his way over to the corner of the room, taking a seat in the back. He pulled out his notebook, attempting to work on a problem. He couldn't figure it out and it was frustrating. His dyslexia didn't make it any easier. All of the numbers looked alike; he couldn't figure out what the problem even asked. Defeated, he tossed the notebook onto the floor, letting out a deep sigh. Quinn immediately whipped around to see what had gone on. Slowly, she got up from her seat, picking up the notebook and pencil on the way to him. She sat down in the seat in front of him, turning around to face him. _

_"You dropped this," she bit back a laugh, handing the notebook over to him. _

_"Thanks," he mumbled out, licking over his lips. _

_"You seem like you're having some trouble here. Need help?" He scratched the back of his neck. _

_"That would be awesome, thanks," he smiled slightly, earning a smile in return from the blonde. His insides tingled a bit, which was a strange feeling since he'd only ever felt that when he was with Blaine. He ignored the feeling and shoved it to the back of his mind as Quinn pulled out her math book. _

_"Alright, simple harmonic motion; it was really confusing at first for me too, but once I got the hang of it, it was actually pretty simple." As she was explaining the problem his mind drifted off somewhere else. She smelled /really/ good like strawberries or honey or something. He let his eyes scan over her body. She was in good shape, that's for sure. He wasn't sure why he was so concerned with the way she looked, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. _

_"And that's how you know you've done the problem right." Quinn looked up at him. "Do you understand now?" _

_"Uh, actually," he admitted truthfully, "I wasn't paying attention." She sighed, slapping his shoulder playfully. _

_"Focus! What could possibly be distracting you?" His eyes quickly widened before shaking his head. _

_"Sorry I'll pay attention from now on." He nodded, licking over his full lips before looking back down at the notebook. _

_"So you substitute 2 into the equation for x and you get?" Quinn glanced up at him; waiting for an answer._

_"18?" He asked, unsure of the answer. Quinn smiled brightly, holding up her hand for a high five. _

_"See, I knew you could do it." He smiled back at her. He was amazed at her smile. It was infectious. He knew what people meant when they said that one person could light up a whole room. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. __Snap out of this Sam, what's wrong with you? __He shook his head, turning his attention back down to the notebook in front of him. _

_"I have to get to my next class, but I'll see you later?" Quinn packed her books in her bag and stood up._

_"Oh, I'll walk you to class." He smiled, standing up at the same time she did. _

_"No, really it's okay…" Quinn started to make her way out the door. _

_"I insist. It's the least I could do." He slung his book bag over his shoulder, walking in step with her. _

_"Well thanks. That's very kind of you." She smiled that smile again. Seriously, if she kept doing that, he wouldn't be able to last much longer. She stopped once they arrived at the classroom furthest down the hall. "This is my stop. Thanks again. Good luck on your math test." She leaned up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek, which made Sam blush furiously. He gave her a simple wave before rushing over to the boys' bathroom. He sighed once he was inside, leaning up against the sink. He bent down to splash some cold water on his face. Lord knows he needed to cool off right now. __You shouldn't be feeling like this, he told himself. You have a boyfriend, one you love. You just got Blaine back; do you really want to screw that all up over some pretty girl with beautiful eyes and an infectious smile? __He shook his head and looked in the mirror. __You can do this. Just think about Blaine. _But as hard as he tried, his mind was stuck on the blonde girl who helped him with his math.


End file.
